Midnight Sons
Midnight Sons is an open world Action-Role-Playing Hack and Slash game based on the Marvel comics superhero team and series of the same name developed by Omega Force and published by Koei Tecmo. It is the second Marvel-licensed game to be published under the new Marvel Games universe banner following the release of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(upcoming_video_game) Insomniac's 2016 Spider-Man game.] Similar to their Marvel Television Universe ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daredevil_(TV_series) DareDevil], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Jones_(TV_series) Jessica Jones], Iron Fist, The Punisher), the game takes on a darker, grittier and more mature-themed format, having focused on the mystical side of the Marvel universe, a notable departure from their Activision-licensed games. It is directed by Tomoyuki Kitamura and produced by Hisashi Koinuma, who previously helmed the Samurai Warrior series and Attack on Titan (2016 game). '' ''Midnight Sons was released on February 14, 2017 (Valentine's Day) for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. Synopsis When a legion of demonic beings, led by the sorceress, Lilith and her spawn (Lilin) begin to manifest, S.H.I.E.L.D. captain Nick Fury enlists Dr. Strange to assemble a new team of supernatural beings to battle these new mystical threats that are beyond the main Avengers team's capabilities. Among them is none other than Johnny "Ghost Rider" Blaze, who, along with the vampire hunter, Blade, wages war against her kin. Intro The game's opening theme song is "Sons of Plunder" by heavy metal band Disturbed. Game Modes STORY MODE: Play a fully open-world episodic campaign. Eventually recruit a gang of supernatural heroes to battle Lilith and her swarms of demons and other undead. SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE: A supplemental Samurai Warriors-themed mini-game. Roam through the streets of various locations via motorcycle as either Blade, Ghost Rider or Moon Knight depending on your closing character and squad after completing Story Mode (NOTE: completing Story Mode with both allows you to select either character, Moon Knight similarly becomes available if he's part of your squad upon completion). Attack large swarms of demons, vampires and other undead with your chain, shotgun, dual pistols, battarangs, SMG or glaives. Post your scores to online leaderboards to see how you stack up with the rest of the world's Soldiers of the Night. Also available in VR exclusively for the PlayStation 4 via PlayStation VR headset. CHALLENGE MODE: Complete a constant string of objectives against constant undead swarms in a dimensional portal world until you die. Enemies become stronger, faster and greater in number as time elapses. You're graded by time and number of challenges completed before dying. Option to upload your scores to online leaderboards is also available for this game mode. CO-OP (ONLINE): 'Partner up with up to 4 players in an open-world game mode. Playable characters Gameplay ''Midnight Sons takes place on an intercontinental, open world scale featuring a combination of classic Marvel comic/film story archs as well as new. You gradually enlist a team of up to 5 different mystical/supernatural heroes (including Strange) in a story-driven narrative based on choices made, each having a different set of events that affect the rest of the story in unique ways. In the game's opening, you have the option of selecting either Blade or Ghost Rider from a pair of pictures handed to you by Nick Fury, those being the first and last recruits dependent on your selection. Either character then has the choice of recruiting 1 of 2 different characters after finding their location by foot in an open-world setting after jumping into their campaign, followed by a choice of up to 3 different locations on a grid as Dr. Strange. Teams of up to 5 can freely roam each area, either together or after splitting up. New areas and trophies/challenges can be unlocked, each containing a different set of foes and bosses, by completing side-missions. Each character has unique abilities and weapons (including a character-specific Special Ability) which can be crossed over in an assist using a complex, camera-centric combat system, such as sorcery, magic, rider powers (Ghost Rider), telekinesis and stylized, panoramic combat and swordsmanship with Blade, who also has an accompanying Blood Lust meter which gradually increases his stamina with chained combo hits. Additionally, Blade can replenish portions of his health by simply drinking the blood of his foes, even do so after launching them high off the ground, which similarly fuels his BLM. A new feature sees the use of Challenge Maps, or special objectives that can be unlocked on an otherworldly dimension via portals located in a hidden location. After unlocking secret areas, you will inscribe a geoglyph that can unlock a portal to another dimension. You're given special objectives that test your various skills in a set time frame, whereby completing them could drastically alter the continuum of the Story Mode. For instance, completion of the first Challenge Map will summon the Marvel Zombies, where you can encounter Zombie versions of Sabretooth and Venom as possible bosses. There are 5 geoglyphs, one for each character. Successfully completing one Challenge Map will inscribe a piece of Mephisto's Pentagram. If all 5 pieces are unlocked, your fifth character (either Blade or Ghost Rider depending on your selected character at the opening of the Story Mode) will enter a secret area of Hell where you battle Blackheart as a special hidden boss after defeating Lilith. In addition, many iconic locations from the character-featured films and comics, such as the nightclubs and vampire houses from the Blade movie and TV/anime series, are featured alongside new environments in the game. Sorcerer characters can learn new spells/elemental attacks from various books, such as the Darkhold. Characters' stats can also be leveled up individually by gaining XP, either through completing side missions or slaying enemies. Bosses *Cthon *Blackout *Bloodthirst *Dracula *Zarathos *Hobgoblin (Phil Urich) *Zombie Sabretooth (Secret Boss) *Zombie Venom (Secret Boss) *Vengeance *Dormammu *Satana Hellstrom *Thog *Lilith (Sub-Boss) *Blackheart (Secret Boss) *Shuma-Gorath (End Boss) Cast Trivia * Samuel L. Jackson, famous for playing Nick Fury in the Marvel Cinematic Universe reprises his role, serving as both the character model and voice actor. * Amy Johnston, known for her live-action portrayals of Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z: Light of Hope) and Harley Quinn (Super Power Beat Down) is both the model ''and''' (English) voice actress for Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff. ** She was also the stunt performer for Marvel/Insomniac's PS4-exclusive ''Spider-Man game as well as a stunt performer/double for the MCU films Iron Man 3 (utility stunts) and ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''(Black Widow/Scarlett Johansson stunt double) and ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''(1 episode). Category:Open world Category:Action RPG Category:Hack and Slash games Category:Comic Based Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Xbox One Games Category:Open World Games Category:Video Games Category:Games